Fading Clow Cards
by RaeVenn-Chan
Summary: Sakura attempts to commit suicide, thinking that Li loves someone else. Will Li be able to save her? Rated T for ATTEMPTED suicide and mild cursing.
1. Suicide attempt

**My first Card Captor Sakura fic! Yay! By the way, I've only seen up to episode 35 (Right before the first movie) so, I only have information up to that point.**

**Ages: Li and Sakura- 15**

---

Sakura sighed as she contemplated the edge of the cliff. Just one step and it could all be over. Everything. But the Clow cards…

_Will be safe with Li._

---

Li frowned. _Where is Sakura? I haven't seen her since lunch. Oh, well…_ He sighed as he began his walk home.

---

Sakura sighed again. _What is the point of life if I have no will to live? What is the point if all I ever feel is misery? Why shouldn't I just jump off this cliff? I've never lived in the same place for more than a year at a time. I suck at everything and just mess things up. So, what is the point? Death will be welcomed when I die._

---

Li put down his backpack and lay down on his bed. He didn't know why, but he had a nagging feeling that something was wrong. He sighed. _Might as well start on my homework._

Li grabbed his backpack and sat down at his desk. He rubbed his temples. He could fell a headache coming on. Li's eyes snapped opened as he remembered how Sakura had acted at lunch.

---

"_Hi Li!" Sakura greeted him. He frowned at her. The smile on her face was definitely forced._

"_Hi Sakura. How you doing?"_

"_I'm fine."_

_She didn't look him in the eye as she said it, convincing him that it was lie._

"_Um, I have to go. Goodbye Li."_

_He frowned as she walked off. Why did her goodbye seem more like a 'Goodbye forever' instead of a 'See ya later'?_

---

Sakura stared down at her feet, her eyes dull. _I'm sorry…_

With that thought, she let herself fall.

---

Li stared in horror at the Clow cards at the edge of his desk. Sakura's Clow cards. He picked them up. _No, it can't be…_

But it was. _Sakura's name is rapidly fading from the cards. That only happens if- if the owner is about to die._

"NO!" Li yelled. He ran out of his house. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling she would be at the cliffs.

---

Sakura watched as the ground got rapidly closer. _Finally._

---

Li watched in horror as Sakura hit the ground. _No…_

"SAKURA!"

He ran toward her.

---

"SAKURA!"

Sakura frowned. _Li? What is he doing here?_

She felt hands on her back, propping her up.

"Oh, Sakura. Wh-why did you do this?"

Sakura summoned up the last of her strength. "I'm sorry Li. I love you…"

Her voice faded and her vision dimmed.

"I love you too… My cherry blossom." Li confessed.

Sakura had a smile on her lips as everything went black.

---

**End.**

**Okay, that's it. No more. Sakura's dead, but she confessed her love…**

**Okay, okay. I'm not **_**that**_** mean.**

---

Two months later

---

Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…

Sakura frowned. _What…?_

She snapped her eyes opened, but immediately closed them as light blinded her. She opened her eyes slowly this time, using her right hand to block some of the light. After her eyes adjusted to the light, she looked around. She was in a hospital room.

Sakura smiled slightly as she saw Toya sitting on a couch, deep in conversation with Yukito.

"Do you two ever stop talking?" She asked, causing both of them to jump off the couch and run toward her.

"Sakura… You're awake." Toya said, tears gathering in his eyes.

"So are you. You're point?" She said, grinning at him.

He wiped at the tears that ran down his cheeks.

"You haven't lost any of your sass, I see."

Her grin grew wider. "Of course not." Sakura's grin dissolved, being replaced by a frown. "Where's dad?"

"He and Li are at the cafeteria. I practically had to use a crow bar to get that brat out of here." Toya turned to Yukito. "Could you watch over her while I go get them."

Yukito nodded.

---

Fujitaka poked at the food on his plate. He didn't feel like eating. He looked at the boy across from him. He hadn't even bothered getting food. When Fujitaka had asked why, he had said, "There wouldn't be any point in getting any. I won't eat it anyway."

"Dad!"

Fujitaka looked at the cafeteria doors, seeing an excited Toya. As soon as Toya saw him, he grinned, yelling, "She's awake!"

Fujitaka dropped his fork, tears nearly blinding him, all the while thinking, _My baby is going to be alright._

---

"Sakura!"

Said person looked up at the door, seeing Toya, Fujitaka, and Li. She smiled brightly at the lot of them.

"Dad!"

Fujitaka wiped at the tears rolling down his cheeks and ran to hug his only daughter.

---

Two hours later.

---

"Sakura, are you sure? If you like, I could stay."

Sakura frowned at her father. "Dad, you've been here long enough. Besides, how would you sleep? There's nowhere to lay down in here… Well, besides my bed, but it's kind of taken."

"I could lay down on the cou-"

"You will do no such thing! Dad, go home. I'll be fine."

Fujitaka sighed. "Fine. Come on Toya. Yukito, I'll drop you off at your grandparents house." He turned to Li. "Would you like me to drop you off?"

Li shook his head. "Thank you, sir. But no thanks. I need to talk to Sakura."

Toya glared at him but said nothing.

"Okay. Toya, Yukito, let's go." They left the room, leaving behind the two teenagers.

"So, Li, what did you want to talk about?"

"Sakura, why?"

She closed her eyes. "In a second. First, do dad and big brother know that I tried to commit suicide, or do they think that I just fell?"

"They know."

Sakura silently cursed.

"Sakura. Why?" He repeated.

Sakura sighed. "Why did I try to commit suicide? Several reasons, really. The most prominent one, though, is the person I loved with all my heart loves someone else."

Li just stared at her. He didn't understand how she could speak about her suicide attempt so easily. She had told him that she loved him, right before she passed out. Did she really think that he loved someone else? He frowned as he realized something. "Loved?"

Sakura turned away, tears swimming in her eyes. She said something, but Li wasn't able to tell what.

"What did you say?"

She turned back toward him, glaring. "Love okay. Not loved. Love. I still do love him."

There was a long silence.

"Sakura. Who- who is the man you love."

"It was a full minute before Sakura answered. "You." She whispered.

"What?"

"It's you, you big dummy. You're the one I love, damn it!"

Li broke into a wide grin.

"What?" Sakura asked irritably.

"You just said you love me."

Sakura stiffened. "Yes I did. Your point?"

Li rushed over to her, wrapping her in a hug.

"Wha-?"

"I love you too, Sakura Kinomoto."

Sakura frowned. "No. You love-"

"You. I love you and only you."

Tears rolled down Sakura's face. "Really?"

Li smiled at her. "Really."

She smiled, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"I love you, Li."

"I love you too, Sakura."

---

**End.**

**That's the end of my one-shot. So… How was it? I'm planning on keeping it a one-shot, but if you **_**really**_** want it a multi chapter, I **_**might**_** make it into a multi chapter**


	2. Physical therapy

**A\N: In this chapter, Sakura is going through physical therapy. Just a little warning, I've never gone through physical therapy, I've never known anybody who has gone through physical therapy, so I don't know anything about physical therapy. So, anyone who **_**has**_** gone through physical therapy, I'm sorry if the timing or methods are off.**

**A\N 2: Due to reviews, this chapter is going to be more cheery.**

**Warning: It's been a while since I've watched CCS, so I'm sorry if some details are wrong.**

**---**

Sakura cursed loudly as she fell to the ground. She glared up at the annoying, overly cherry nurse with the creepily large, fake smile. She winced when the nurse started speaking in her high-pitched, grating voice. "You were able to get three steps farther today miss Kinomoto. Good job."

Sakura considered punching the woman when she started clapping. "Are you just going to stand there smiling and clapping like the big idiot you are, or are you going to help me up?"

Nurse Burame, or _Haley_, frowned. "No need to be cranky miss Kinomoto."

"No need to be creepy Nurse Burame."

Nurse Burame's frown deepened. Without saying a word (which Sakura was extremely grateful for) she helped Sakura into a nearby wheelchair.

"Your next session is Tuesday at exactly three o'clock miss Kinomoto."

"Thanks. Are you going to be there?"

Nurse Burame smiled. So the girl did appreciate her. "Why yes miss Kinomoto. I will be there."

"Damn."

---

Li's eye twitched. Nurse Burame was almost as annoying as Meiling. He probably would consider her more annoying than Meiling, but he's only spent about a total of three hours with the woman. He's with Meiling twenty-four seven.

"And her next session will be…"

Li stopped paying attention. Instead he stared at Sakura. After two months, she had been deemed healthy enough to start physical therapy. That had been a month ago. According to Nurse Burame, she was '_Doing better than most.'_

Li swore if he had to spend five more minutes with this woman, he _would_ start strangling her. Thankfully, Doctor Kimichi came to the rescue.

"That will be all Nurse Burame." He said. "I'll take it from here."

Li felt like bowing down to the man. _Nurse Burame is gone. YES! Wait a second Li. The man _did_ save you from Madam monster so you should at least _pretend _to pay attention to him. _**(A\N The attention span of a soon to be sixteen-year-old boy is astounding isn't it?)**

"I have a question doctor Kimichi."

"Yes?"

"Will she be home in time for our birthday party next month."

"Our?"

"Our birthday is only a week apart so we just have one big party."

"Oh… But yes, if she works hard I think she will be able to there."

Li smiled in relief.

---

"Did you ask him?"

"Yes."

"So…"

Li sighed. "He says if you work hard you'll be able to make it."

"YES!"

"That was right by my ear, you know."

Sakura giggled. "Whoops. Sorry 'bout that."

---

"Hey monster. Surprise, surprise. The brat is here."

Li turned to Toya. "What did you say!"

"Brat." Toya drawled. His smile grew wider when he saw Li's eye start twitching.**(A\N Sigh Two pages into the chapter and Li's eye has already twitched multiple times. Perhaps I should consider being nicer to him… nah.)**

Sakura blinked. "Hey… where's Yukito? He promised to visit today."

"Huh? Oh, Yuki's going to be up in a second. He's parking the car and helping Tomoyo bring up some of her camera stuff."

---

A month later.

---

"Ah, miss Kinomoto. Today you get to leave. How are you feeling?" Doctor Kimichi asked, wheeling her wheelchair toward the hospital doors.

"A lot better since you got rid of Madam monst- Er, I mean Nurse Burame."

The doctor smiled. "Nurse Burame has been known to be… Well, you know."

"Unfortunately."

"Sakura!"

Sakura looked up. Her eyes widened. "What are you guys doing here?"

Li, Meiling, Fujitaka, Yukito, Toya, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, Takashi, Maki, Tomoyo, and Sonomi **(A\N I think I got everybody…)** were all standing there. Tomoyo, of course, had her camera.

"I can't miss one second of Sakura's release from the hospital. Damn, I'm almost out of tape. Wait a second… I FORGOT TO BRING EXTRA TAPES! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

---

Ten minutes later

---

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sakura blinked. "Uh… Nice to see you Tomoyo."

Tomoyo smiled. "Nice to see you too, Sakura."

"Okay, I don't know about any of you, but I'm ready to go. Time to party!"

"Don't party too hard miss Kinomoto." Dr. Kimichi reminded.

"…Joy kill."

---

Li opened the car door. "Welcome home Sakura."

**---**

**Okay. That's chapter two. The next chapter will (Probably) be how Sakura's life is a few years later. If my internet decides to cooperate, I should have the third chapter up soon.**


	3. LAST CHAPTER: Ten years later

**A\N Yay, the third and final chapter! Anyway, last chapter I said **_**'If my internet decides to cooperate, I should have the third chapter up soon.'**_** Well, my internet didn't decide to cooperate. But now it is. So here is the last chapter.**

**Ages: Li and Sakura - 26**

**Ayame, Alphonse, and Ty Lee - 5**

**Timothy - 3**

**---**

Ten years later.

---

Sakura hummed happily. Li and her started dating as soon as she got out of the hospital. Li proposed to her three years later and they got married a year after that. And a year after _that_, they had triplets, two girls and a boy. A healthy five pound six ounce baby boy followed two years after.

Sakura frowned as three-year-old Timothy Lucas Kinomoto started crying. She picked him up. "Aw, are you hungry Timmy?"

The small child looked up at his mother with pitiful eyes. With his lower lip trembling slightly, he nodded.

Sakura smiled. "Well, it's dinner time anyway."

---

Sakura opened the back door and called out. "Come on guys, time to come in and eat!"

A dirty Li, Ty Lee Anastasia Kinomoto**(1)**, Ayame Natsumi Kinomoto, and Alphonse Anthony Kinomoto walked into the room.

Sakura laughed. "Go get cleaned up you four. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

Ayame pointed an accusing finger at Alphonse. "It's his fault I'm dirty. He threw a mud ball at me."

"And you threw right back at me!"

"And then I threw one at both of you two!" Ty Lee giggled.

Li rolled his eyes. "Come on you three, let's stop annoying your mother and go get cleaned up." With a wink in Sakura's direction, he led the three out of the room.

Sakura smiled as she heard a loud _SPLASH_ from the bathroom. It was a good thing she gave life a chance.

---

**Okay, that's the last chapter. Do y'all like it? 'Cause if you don't, I'll re-write it.**

**Sorry for the shortness!**

**1. Triplets:**

**Alphonse (Male, First Born)**

**Ayame (Female, Second born)**

**Ty Lee (Female, Third born)**


End file.
